


Unicorn Blood

by suhnatched



Series: studies in love [2]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Makeup, Panties, Smut, Youtuber - Freeform, bottom!Johnny Seo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhnatched/pseuds/suhnatched
Summary: And in the seven years they had been together, never once had either of them really had a thing for watching themselves have sex. Even when the hotel Johnny had booked for their second anniversary had a mirror on the ceiling above their bed, it had never been something that was brought up as a possible kink.But right here, right now, with blood red lips and a freckled nose pressing against his made up cheek with breaths of fire against his burning hot skin, Johnny couldn’t think of a better sight. His dark eyes were stuck on the slide of Jungwoo’s thick cock sliding in and out of him, the thin hands that Jungwoo had placed on his hips now sliding down to his thighs to hold them wide open so Johnny could see.





	Unicorn Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seonho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonho/gifts).



> because boys in makeup are fucking important, okay?? and i gotta spread the bottom!johnny seo agenda so here we are, america's ass getting absolutely destroyed.
> 
> to thank all the ao3 writers here that have spent a lot of time writing fics for us to enjoy, i'm gifting each fic to a random writer who has written the same main ship as each one shot will be.
> 
> seonho, i absolutely adore your fic [lucky strike](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967198) and it inspired me greatly to come out of my dry spell; this one's for you!

“Be still my love, I don’t want to mess up your eyeliner.”

Johnny bit his lip and forced himself to keep his head still, wanting to nod at his boyfriend’s words. He tried to clear his mind so he wouldn’t move his eyes, but the shock of feeling the cool liquid against his eyelid startled him for just a moment.

“ _Babe_ , I love you, but stop moving.” Jungwoo said, and Johnny broke out into his usual dimpled grin at the sound of his boyfriend’s smile through his words.

“I love you too.” Johnny said, only focusing on that part, and he could hear the sigh from his boyfriend as the other continued with his makeup.

They’d been together since Jungwoo graduated high school, going on seven years now. It had been hard when the younger had moved to South Korea for high school, but they had managed to keep their friendship going long distance for the four long years. Johnny could still remember the day that his love graduated, having surprised him by flying from Chicago to Incheon just to see him get his diploma.

Johnny had been so proud of him, even though the ceremony was all in Korean and he could hardly understand a damn thing.

“Now I’m going to do your other eye, so don’t you even think about moving.” Jungwoo warned, and Johnny grinned wider when he felt the gentle press of lips against the tip of his nose before the cool liquid once again was pressed to his skin.

“I’m surprised that you’re not doing this for your channel.” Johnny said, making sure to barely move as Jungwoo kept making his lines. “I know you’ve been begging me to do this for ages, so I’m not sure why you’re not filming it.”

“Because I’m keeping this all to myself.” Jungwoo mumbled, pulling away. Johnny waited for a moment until he felt a weight settling on his lap, and then a gentle breath against his eyelids as if to dry the eyeliner.

“Can I open my eyes yet?” Johnny said, sliding his hands up Jungwoo’s legs to hold his thighs. He gently slid them up further to squeeze his boyfriend’s ass gently, and he smiled when Jungwoo squeaked slightly.

“Not yet, I have to do one final touch.” Jungwoo said, and Johnny nodded, He could almost feel his boyfriend’s gentle, catlike grin as he moved away slightly, and his hands slid back to the makeup artist’s thighs. He felt a tap against his bottom lip and Johnny parted them slightly, letting Jungwoo put lipstick on before it was pulled away. The weight lifted off of his thighs — Johnny let out a little whimper at this, not liking it when his boyfriend pulled away from him  — as Jungwoo moved, and he smiled when a kiss was pressed to the top of his ear.

“Open your eyes, gorgeous.” Jungwoo said, and Johnny opened them quickly so he could see what he looked like. A gasp left his stained lips as he met his own eyes in the mirror of their bathroom, looking at himself in awe.

His boyfriend had really outdone himself this time, his eyes coated in a shimmery silver with glitter painting his temples. His eyelashes were black with mascara and his eyes surrounded by a perfect cat-eye wing done in black eyeliner. His eyebrows weren’t too dark but done just right, the colour a dark brown that accentuated the line of them (Jungwoo was pleasantly surprised when Johnny admitted to regularly getting his eyebrows done, knowing that he didn’t really care for any makeup otherwise). His forehead and cheeks shone with the highlighter that Jungwoo had used (contrary to popular belief, Johnny did pay attention to his boyfriend’s videos when he was acting as an assistant to his makeup tutorials), and his skin looked absolutely flawless in a way that he had never seen before.

But his eyes were drawn to his lips.

Johnny didn’t even know that Jungwoo had such a dark colour, the younger man only preferring to use lighter colours for his lipstick (besides nude of course) since it suited his paler skin tone much better. But his lips were coated in a deep matte red, the colour giving his lightly tanned complexion and the deep black of his dyed hair a more gothic look. He bit down on his bottom lip in surprise, his eyes zooming in to the view of his pearly white teeth digging into the colour to interrupt its path on his full lips.

He was enthralled.

“You see why I didn’t want to share this beauty with my viewers?” Jungwoo whispered softly against Johnny’s temple, meeting his eyes in the mirror with a slight smirk. Johnny nodded slowly, his dark eyes wide as he turned his head to look at his boyfriend. He was almost shocked when he felt the stirring of arousal deep in his gut as he saw the smouldering gleam in Jungwoo’s dark eyes, and the taller man swallowed loudly. The makeup artist smirked before leaning forward, and their eyes closed in unison when their lips met in the middle.

Jungwoo’s lips were light on his, an acute awareness for the matte colour on his lips, but it didn’t stop Johnny from sliding his tongue forward to lick along the seam of his boyfriend’s lips hungrily. The younger man brought a hand up to gently caress Johnny’s cheek, his long, delicate fingers resting on his sharp jawline as he slowly pulled back from their kiss to press their foreheads together with a soft smile adorning his face. The makeup artist, surprisingly, had gone bare faced for the day, having decided that it wasn’t going to be worth the time if he wasn’t planning on making a video (and Johnny preferred it this way, when his Jungwoo woke up barefaced and decided it was going to stay that way, the light sprinkling of his freckles spreading across his nose and cheeks like the Milky Way and his lips pink and slightly swollen from being bitten too much by the both of them).

Jungwoo moved his head back from Johnny’s and bumped his nose against his boyfriend’s with a slight smile on his lips, the elder of the two looking at him in awe with how beautiful he was in the horrible fluorescent lighting of their bathroom. He leaned forward to press a blood red kiss to the side of Jungwoo’s nose, where the freckles were the most prominent, and he grinned his dimpled smile when his boyfriend made a soft nose of discontent.

“I’m trying to not ruin your makeup, kitten.” Jungwoo said, gently running his thumb under Johnny’s lips to wipe away a smear that had been created when he had gotten overexcited about kissing his boyfriend. “You look like my little vampire slave.”

“Stop calling me little.” Johnny grumbled, no heat behind his words as his eyes shone nothing but adoration for his currently blonde boyfriend. He brought his own hand up from Jungwoo’s neck to wipe at his lips gently, smiling when his thumb came away red and smeared. “I’m definitely bigger than you.”

“In height and broadness, yes. Especially in the hip area, holy shit.” Jungwoo said, a teasing lilt in his voice as he slid his hand down Johnny’s waist to gently cup the giant bulge in his jeans. Johnny could feel his cheeks flushing at those words, but he leaned his hips forward into the hand that rested there. “I know how self conscious you are about it baby, but you’re just my little kitten, and I wouldn’t want it any other way. I _love_ you.”

“I love you too.” Johnny said, blinking up at Jungwoo through his dark eyelashes. The taller man smirked slightly as he slid out of the chair, patting the top of then seat for his boyfriend. “Sit down, mister. I want to cuddle.”

“As you wish.” Jungwoo said, standing and bowing before he moved to sit down (and he had been saying that ever since Johnny had shown him the Princess Bride, unable to get over the way his love smiled at him every time it was said). Johnny waited until his boyfriend was situated before sliding into his lap easily, both arms winding around Jungwoo’s (shockingly) broad shoulders to press their chests together.

“I know I’m your princess, but you don’t have to say that every single time to me, you know that right?” Johnny asked, his nose scrunching up in amusement as he giggled at his boyfriend’s antics. Jungwoo shrugged and nodded once, his own delicate hands coming up to rest on Johnny’s waist. The elder of the two let out a quiet laugh, the sound tinkling in the air as he brought their foreheads together. “What are you gonna do for your next video?”

“I’m not sure yet.” Jungwoo said, tilting his head slightly back in order to rub their noses together in an eskimo kiss before looking back up at his boyfriend. “Wedding season is coming up, and usually I do a series of makeup ideas that brides seem to like. I’m not sure what I’d want to do this time though, since I don’t have a favourite.”

“I really liked that new shimmery eyeshadow palette you got recently.” Johnny said, playing with Jungwoo’s shirt collar as he looked down. He was a bit nervous for even bringing it up, but it was important to him. “Maybe . . . maybe you could do something with that silver one.”

“Johnny . . . ” Jungwoo said, bumping his nose against Johnny’s to get his attention. When Johnny didn’t look up, Jungwoo cleared his throat. “Eyes on me, kitten.”

“I like barefaced Kim Jungwoo the best.” Johnny said, slowly raising his eyes to meet Jungwoo’s. The sheer emotion in his dark gaze sparked something in Jungwoo, and the other man only took a moment to register what Johnny was really trying to say.

“Baby . . . ” Jungwoo said, his lips spreading into a wide grin as he slid both arms to wrap around Johnny’s tapered waist. His boyfriend really was a gentle giant, but Jungwoo found that he didn’t mind being smaller than him one bit. “When we get married, the only makeup I’ll be wearing is the highlight of my smile when I see you at the other end of that aisle, I promise you.”

“Good.” Johnny said, grinning cutely right back at his boyfriend. He leaned forward and pecked his boyfriend's lips, squirming excitedly in Jungwoo’s lap. Jungwoo let out a quiet grunt at the mere feeling of his plump ass, and Johnny’s grin turned mischievous when he felt the growing hardness against himself. “Daddy’s getting excited.”

“Of course daddy’s getting excited, because his kitten keeps sliding his tight, fat ass against daddy’s cock.” Jungwoo said, his voice strained as he looked up at Johnny. The latter winked before standing up and sliding off his shirt, tossing it to the side before turning around to face the mirror. Johnny stood to the side to keep his gaze with Jungwoo’s as he unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them off of his legs to the floor to reveal the pair of black, lace panties he had been wearing underneath.

“I got a new present yesterday.” Johnny said, bending over and practically pushing his ass back into Jungwoo’s face (Jungwoo couldn’t decide whether or not he wanted to plant a nice smack to those lace covered globes or if he wanted to slide his tongue into that tight warm hole first, but he decided that both were going to have to do). “I know daddy likes me in dark colours . . . and you’ve said you really like black on me.”

“Kitten, daddy appreciates this more than you’ll ever know.” Jungwoo said, unbuttoning his jeans to pull his dick out of the confines of his boxers. He started to stroke himself slowly, giving Johnny another onceover. Johnny grinned cheekily and slowly slid off the panties, promising with a wiggle of his round ass, tanned and flawless, that they could ruin the dark lace of them the next time as he stood back up. Jungwoo could see a hint of glitter and noticed that Johnny had a plug in his ass, a silver glass one that Jungwoo had custommade for his baby for their first anniversary.

“I made sure to not put the bigger one in, since you’re here and I like the stretch when I sit down on your thick dick.” Johnny said, and Jungwoo let out a throaty groan. Johnny had always appreciated that Jungwoo has spent his middle school and high school career by training to be a singer, but when the younger had gotten into his sister’s makeup after a dare, he had found his true calling. Still, those vocal lessons stayed with Jungwoo through the years so his moans could ring beautifully in their decent sized bathroom.

“Come sit on my dick, Johnny.” Jungwoo said, pulling the smaller man towards him while licking his lips. Johnny scooted back with a soft giggle, the sound immediately turning into a gasp when he felt the smack of Jungwoo’s soft hand against his left ass cheek. Long, delicate fingers travelled along the expanse of his back until they reached the plug in his ass, and Jungwoo smirked as he pulled it out slowly. Johnny let out a long moan as the feeling of it finally moving within him, whimpering when it came out with a pop and he felt slightly empty.

“Daddy please . . . I really need you.” Johnny said, his voice cracking as he whined softly. Without saying anything else, Jungwoo tugged the taller man down into his lap and positioned his cock, sliding into his love without any hesitation. Johnny let out a broken moan at the feeling of being filled up so quickly, the thick girth of Jungwoo’s cock pressing instantly to his prostate (Jungwoo knew that this was the easiest way to turn Johnny a mess, preferring to continuously give his lover pleasure instead of constantly edging him).

“Look at yourself in the mirror, baby boy.” Jungwoo said, pressing his lips to Johnny’s jaw as he locked their gazes together in the mirror across from them. “Watch yourself as you slide up and down on my dick, your giant cock bouncing and leaking from how positively gorgeous you look right now.”

And in the seven years they had been together, never once had either of them really had a thing for watching themselves have sex. Even when the hotel Johnny had booked for their second anniversary had a mirror on the ceiling above their bed, it had never been something that was brought up as a possible kink.

But right here, right now, with blood red lips and a freckled nose pressing against his made up cheek with breaths of fire against his burning hot skin, Johnny couldn’t think of a better sight. His dark eyes were stuck on the slide of Jungwoo’s thick cock sliding in and out of him, the thin hands that Jungwoo had placed on his hips now sliding down to his thighs to hold them wide open so Johnny could see.

When a moan escaped his lips, however, the taller man’s gaze was drawn to the sight of his painted lips hanging open in pleasure, the glitter from the eyeshadow making the sweat shine just a little bit more on his forehead. He slid his eyes down to where Jungwoo was sucking a mark into his porcelain skin, the length of his neck always having been a tease for the younger (or so he claimed anyways, but Jungwoo was a fiend when it came to staking his claim and Johnny found that he didn’t mind it a bit. If anything, it was a burden learning this information the week before his final exams when they were in university).

“D-daddy, I think I’m gonna —” Johnny started, his voice breaking off at the end of the sentence to let out a high pitched moan. Before he could reach his climax, however, Jungwoo wrapped his long fingers around Johnny’s cock and squeezed the base of it, a whimper ripping from the smaller man’s throat as he felt the waves of pleasure rippling over him.

It just wasn’t enough.

“Be a good kitten for daddy, okay?” Jungwoo said as he continued thrusting up into Johnny, the head of his cock hitting the prostate just enough to make Johnny want to cry with overstimulation. “Daddy wants you to lay down in bed and stretch. Does that sound good?” The bigger man nodded in excitement, whining when he was lifted off of Jungwoo’s cock.

On shaky legs, Johnny wandered back into their bedroom and laid out on the silk bed sheets, something that Jungwoo had insisted they splurge on for their bedroom (and really Johnny didn’t matter, because while his wallet was crying from how expensive their bedsheets had been when they first bought the set, the fabric felt cool against his scorching pale skin when Jungwoo pressed him down into the mattress). The elder man laid on his back in the centre of the bed, stretching his arms and legs out from his body in a star shaped pattern. He clenched his fingers into the sheets underneath him so he wouldn’t feel the urge to wrap them around his large cock, the bulbous head leaking precum where it rested on his abdomen.

He heard the flicker of a light turning off, and Johnny turned his head just slightly to see Jungwoo walking into the bedroom, his clothes having been taken off so he was in all his pale, toned glory (Johnny told Jungwoo repeatedly that they didn’t have to pay for a gym membership if going was stressing Jungwoo out, but the younger man wanted to look his best for the love of his life. Johnny had blushed at this, but it had been worth the hours away from home for Jungwoo when he had sat down on their armchair and Johnny immediately sat himself atop Jungwoo’s toned thigh to ride himself to climax on one particularly stressful night). The taller man smiled when he could see the splattering freckles scattered along Jungwoo’s shoulders and chest, loving that being in South Korea had made Jungwoo shameless about being paler than the rest of their American friends who were baked golden in the Los Angeles sun.

“You look like a dream, like this.” Jungwoo mumbled softly, crawling onto the bed and not stopping until he was entirely over Johnny. The black haired man blinked up at Jungwoo with a small smile, reaching a tanned hand up to brush blonde hair out of his lover’s face. “I still can’t believe I waited seven years to put makeup on you — I’ve never seen a sight more beautiful.”

“More beautiful than what?” Johnny said, tugging the younger man’s face down when Jungwoo turned to lean into the palm on his cheek. “Definitely not more beautiful than you.”

“I disagree.” Jungwoo said, grinning down at his boyfriend and leaning forward to steal a quick peck from his smeared red lips. “But I still think my favourite sight is a bare faced Johnny Seo.”

Even though Jungwoo had been poking fun at Johnny for the way he had phrased his words (for Johnny always said exactly the same thing when Jungwoo was fretting over leaving their home without any makeup on), the taller man still felt a swell of pride in his heart. The fact that Jungwoo, a beautiful and talented man, picked him to spend the rest of his life with . . .

Johnny felt honoured, and _so_ unworthy.

“You’re such a dork.” Johnny said, an unattractive snort filling the air before the elder man started giggling, and it wasn’t long before Jungwoo was laughing along with him. Their laughs were cut short when Jungwoo pressed the tip of his cock back into Johnny’s warm, tight hole, this time taking his time to enter the black haired man.

Johnny moaned loudly at the sudden feeling of his boyfriend sliding inside of him, closing his eyes so he could focus on how Jungwoo’s thick cock throbbed within him. He purposely clenched around Jungwoo’s length, biting his lip when the other started cursing at the tight feeling of it. The younger eventually got his revenge when he slid all the way inside of Johnny, not even stopping to bottom out before his cock was slipping back out of him in a thrust.

“You take my breath away every single time you reveal this part of yourself to me.” Jungwoo said, Johnny only half paying attention as he was dying to get back to his release so he could actually get there this time. “Every time you give me your bare skin, every single time you give me your _body . . . ”_

“Oh fuck, more!” Johnny said, gasping loudly as Jungwoo changed his angle to find his prostate. He brought two tanned hands up to grip at Jungwoo’s sides, his fingers sliding over his toned back gently as Jungwoo kept his same, slow pace.

“You put so much trust in me to lay yourself bare, and it makes me fall in love with you a little bit more every single day.” Jungwoo continued, and Johnny could feel himself tearing up at the words. The pleasure was still building inside of him as the pace continued slowly, his eyes suddenly stinging with the amount of love he felt for his lover, his partner, his boyfriend, his _best friend_ , Kim Jungwoo.

“You’ve opened up to me completely and I will never forget the day when you told me you loved me for the first time.” Jungwoo said, and Johnny didn’t care now if he was ruining his makeup as he could feel the tears starting to slide down his cheeks. The taller man’s blood was still filled with desire for the blonde man above him, and his breathing started to come out in stutters as he crept closer to his orgasm. And yet, Johnny couldn’t hold back as he gripped onto the muscles in Jungwoo’s back, a soft cry leaving his throat and nothing else.

“J-Jungwoo, I —”

“I’m so in love with you, Seo Youngho.”

That was all it took for Johnny to explode, his release coming out in thick spurts of white cum on his tanned skin. Jungwoo kept thrusting at a slow pace inside of him to ride out his orgasm, but the elder man didn’t want him to stop once he was done. Johnny pulled Jungwoo down for a sloppy kiss, the younger of the two becoming erratic with his hip movements as he was taken over by pleasure.

His prostate was being abused by overstimulation, but Johnny didn’t care as he kept his now drooping eyes locked on Jungwoo’s pale and freckled face framed by light blonde hair. He brushed back his boyfriend’s hair again and tugged gently, knowing from the strangled cry that had been released from Jungwoo’s throat that he was finally reaching his climax.

The black haired man made a face when he realised that his boyfriend was going to cum inside him, without a condom, and he groaned quietly. Jungwoo pulled out of Johnny once he had been milked dry, chuckling when he saw the pout on his love’s dark red lips. Johnny watched with slow blinking eyes as Jungwoo disappeared into the bathroom, coming out with a pack of wipes that the former recognised.

“You’re a sleepy kitten, so I’m taking off your makeup.” Jungwoo said, not needing to explain himself as he slid a wet wipe along Johnny’s face (and of course, Johnny had known what these were since the beginning, when Jungwoo had gotten mad for him using them to clean up after their first few times during sex). The black haired man watched his boyfriend sleepily as Jungwoo cleaned up after the both of them, knowing that Johnny usually got too tired after sex to do anything but pillow talk and cuddle for not even a half hour before he was out like a light.

“I want cuddles.” Johnny said, pouting cutely up at Jungwoo with his cheeks blown out just slightly. Jungwoo knew that Johnny was fully aware that this look got him anything and everything he wanted, but the blonde didn’t care as he finished cleaning them up. Jungwoo finally climbed into the bed beside Johnny and pulled his giant boyfriend under the covers, sliding an arm around his waist.

“I love you.” Jungwoo said, pressing a soft kiss to Johnny’s forehead. He rubbed his nose against the smaller man’s tanned skin and waited for a reply, but frowned when all he got was silence. The blonde craned his head down to look at his boyfriend, seeing that Johnny had already fallen into a deep slumber. Jungwoo chuckled softly to himself before pressing another kiss to Johnny’s forehead, closing his own eyes before joining his boyfriend in the land of dreams.

The ring in his bedside table drawer could wait anyway. They would have tomorrow for him to propose.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is gonna have more than johnny ships i promise he's just my ult and i love him so fucking much asdfghjkl i ship so much in nct that this is gonna have a ton of rare pairs as well so stay tuned and let me know in the comments if you enjoyed it!!!!
> 
> if you have any suggestions for ships, aus, or other things you'd like to see in the next fic, hop into my cc and i'll see what i can do!!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [twit](https://twitter.com/enceeteadealer/status/1149788025682980864)


End file.
